The Son of Neptune
by TheWayTheWordsFlow
Summary: Like everyone else waiting for the Son of Neptune I had to write a story. This is only what I want to/think is going to happen.  I am the same person as Number Nine I just changed my "pen name"!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story so please review but also be nice! I, like a LOT of PJO fans can NOT wait for Son of Neptune. This is how I am getting over the wait. I am writing this strictly on how I want the book to turn out. It will probably be nothing like the GREAT Rick Riordan will write it. Also I am hoping so much for the two camps to meet in The Son of Neptune so I will have a lot of flashbacks. Sorry to those who don't like it. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! and now that I have all that out of the way... ENJOY! **

**_I Try and Remember Where I Came From_**

I was concentrating, trying as hard as I could but nothing was coming. This disappointing for only me but the people I was with. Hazel and Dakota or Dak as he preferred to be called stood over pressuring me to remember SOMETHING. I had been at this Roman demigod camp for two weeks now and all I could remember was my name was Percy Jackson. There were also those weird visions that sometimes I saw in a flash, like the sandy haired, scarred faced boy that always had a an expression of loathing and malice and i didn't know who it was directed at but I hoped not me. The same vision of him over and over showing me a disarming move that I was sure saved my life plenty of times, even at this camp.

"Come on Percy don't you remember anything from before you got here? Are you even trying? We need to find Jason!" Dak yelled at me. The truth is I WAS trying but nothing was coming. That was bad for me because the kids here believed that anything could happen from sheer willpower. But apparently that was a lie. I remember the first day i got here. (flashback) I woke up in the woods dazed and confused wondering who i was and where i came from. The bushes in front of me started to shake causing me to panic. Sub-concisely i pulled a pen from my pocket. "Great,' I thought, "I am going to protect myself from the monster in the bushes with a 50 cent pen. oh Zeus." Then I was confused, Zeus? Weird where did that come from? Guess i picked up some weird expressions from wherever i came form. Then my thoughts were pushed from my mind when fierce looking girl walked through the thicket. She had brown/red hair and an honestly scary expression that faintly reminded me of someone that i couldn't remember. To add onto that she was wielding a sword and shield in her extremely muscular arms. i looked down at myself thinking i was in pretty good shape but compared to her i felt weak. Then another kid came from where she came from. This time it was an African American boy who looked like he just wanted to take everything i owned and leave but none of the fierceness of the girl. Yet still as muscular.  
His eyes widened and the girl kept looking me over like she could detect my strengths and weaknesses. as far as i knew she could. "You took so long looking I though maybe you and Jason were having a reunion. Lupa is looking for you.'

She looked over at the boy who talked and spat at him "Yeah, well it's not him and Lupa can wait this is important."

"Really? That kid is important? He's probably just a confused mortal." Mortal, they said it like they weren't and mortal didn't sound like a compliment.  
"You know he can't be Bobby we are still within the Camps boarders, even if it is the outskirts" her voice still sounded venomous. Something stirred in my mind when the word camp was mentioned. "Ok, Ok fine" he responded. " Whats your name" I was asked. "P-p-Percy?" That was what came to my head first and that was all the memory i had, so I went with Percy. "And your last name?" A question that I could not answer came at me this time. " I don't know, honestly. I don't remember anything but my first name."  
The girl looked skeptical. But her and the boy just rolled their eyes and pulled me into the unknown.

**Sorry the chapter is so short, I wanted to leave it there. It bothers me too. They will get longer but I still have other things to do (schoolwork, cleaning my room ect. ect.). Please review and enjoy my fail cliffhanger. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter, this one OVER TWICE AS LONG! This is still a flashback, but it will finish in the next chapter. Sorry if this seems like it is going nowhere. Also, please review and I need help with the name of the Roman camp, will you help. Yes, I need YOUR help. thanks. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!...Enjoy**

_**I try and Remember my Past pt. 2**_

"Alright Percy, Lupa said to bring any demigods to her. Something about a great prophecy and Jason going missing." Reyna, the scary girl, was talking about some pretty weird things. To make this situation even more strange, the words "great prophecy" seemed to make something click in my mind. I just didn't know why. Bobby scanned the area as if something would jump out at us at any moment. But for all I knew, something would. But Reyna seemed unaffected by Bobby's behavior, she went on with her explaining. " Apollo brings written prophecies to the camp when someone goes on a quest, or there is a bigger prophecy that could deal with many numbers of people. As you know, everyone who goes to this camp has one godly parent. Apollo kids see there their parent the most seeing as he brings the prophecies. Most other gods and godesses don't deal with their children at all. After the war we had the gods have claimed their kids as their own as soon as they turn thirteen. We really aren't sure why, but it has been happening. There are a lot less kids in the Mercury cabin."  
"You mean Hermes right?" "No, we use the Roman terms. We have never used the Greek terms here." That confused me, she spat Greek out like it was an insult. But all I knew were Greek myths and Greek names. There were a few Roman names I could think of but they didn't seem all that important to me. Reyna was muttering to herself, "nasty Greeks" and "don't exist" came up in her lonely conversation. Then Bobby stopped searching for an unknown object and stood straight and tall. Reyna took the same stance. "What were you looking for?" I blurted. "Most likely monsters or Jason." said a voice from behind me that didn't sound all that human. When i turned to look at who spoke to I was standing face to face with an enormous wolf. "Welcome to Camp, you will start your test at the wolf house tomorrow." And with that the wolf turned and walked away. "So, you met Lupa for the first time and you didn't pee your pants. Thats a first," came Bobby's amused voice.  
"I don't know," I said, " I had the strange urge to pet her between the ears, like I have with another giant dog. "  
"Right," Came the sarcastic reply. But I was being serious. What was wrong with me?  
As I pondered my own strange behavior, we traveled deep into what looked like a military camp. There was a huge tent in the middle of chaos. Kids, yes kids, wielded swords, daggers, bows, arrows, even hammers. Just any weapon you could think of, then three more. Injured kids were being carried into the tent. To my surprise, the injuries were coming from other kids. They were really hurting each other! Anyway, the tent seemed to serve many functions, an infirmary, main office, and a shed all at once. Various weapons seemed to pour out of the sides. Trees were scattered all over all over place, sending roots even further. They were just looking for people to trip. Then, to surprise me all over again, people started walking OUT of the trees! The word "dryad" came to mind. Over to the side there were 13 cabins all in a row. They were large, white stone buildings. Each had only one defining feature, a symbol. There was a lighting bolt, an owl, and even a boars head. But the one that drew me in was the cabin with the Trident. I pointed over to that cabin, " That's Poseidon, right? Who lives in there?"  
"No one," this time it was Reyna's sharp reply, "Well, normally children of NEPTUNE would live there but after the vow was made, we haven't seen any children of Neptune. His, Diana's, Juno's and Pluto's are just honorary, for now. The gods have told Lupa that there will be no more vow and we had to build a Pluto cabin. We only had one camper that was a child of the Big Three, Jason, he was a son of Jupiter." Her voice cracked there. "But has gone missing and now you've shown up. That's why Lupa wants us to take in all the new demigods we find. She said one will be the key to finding him and you better hope it's you, because your the only one we've found and if you don't know, I will kick your ass." Then she turned on her heel, leaving me standing with an obviously shocked look on my face. She had gone from crabby to stormy in three sentences.  
"Sorry about her. She has been in an especially bad mood now that Jason has gone missing, she was his boyfriend," Bobby explained," Not that she could ever be in a rainbows and sunshine mood, being a daughter Mars and all. Even living here is enough to bring you down."  
"Why?"  
"Lupa is pretty strict, it's total hard work just being here and I don't know, there is just a downer mood in this place."  
"Reassuring," was my response and a gong sounded. Good it was time for dinner. I was sure everything was going to be explained to me at dinner but apparently, I had to wait 'til the campfire. Then I was told after that I would stay in the Mercury cabin because he wasn't picky about who he sponsors. I had the weirdest sense of deja vu after that.  
At dinner I was told to sit with Reyna and Bobby because I only knew them. But that seemed to confuse them, like it had never happened before. But, they wiped the confusion of their faces and shrugged. "This is where the most powerful people at camp sit, we have special training, apart from the other campers to strengthen our skills even more." This time I heard a new voice, one that rang out above all the chatter that was being heard. "Hi, I'm Gwen! Daughter of Ceres. And you know Bobby and Reyna, sitting here is also Hazel, daughter of Bacchus and Dakota, son of Mars, a half-brother of Reyna."  
"It's actually Dak not Dakota."  
"Oh, hi, I'm Percy but that is all I know. I have lost my memory," my voice sounded like a whisper compared to Gwen's voice. We sat down at our six person table. As much as I didn't want to ask this question, I had to. The way I keep fidgeting and blurting out things, I swear I have A.D.H.D. "Jason was the other person who sat here, right?" Murmurs of "yes" and "uh-huh" sounded from the group. Reyna's face turned stormy. After that I stopped talking. For some odd reason I really wanted to throw some of my food in the fire, to the gods. But as no one else was doing so, I didn't. I felt odd and out of place with them. They were laughing at old times, when I didn't remember my past at all. Snip-bits of their conversation were in a language I recognized as Latin, somehow, someway. Not that I understood any of it. Dak seemed just as fierce as Reyna, maybe even more so. Gwen was just a happy go lucky person. I figured this was weird for a demigod, no on else was. And Hazel seemed to want to just party all the time, not bothering to do anything else. She had black unruly hair that she didn't bother to brush either. Then, making me even more out of place I dropped my fork and cursed in another language, this time in Greek. Then all my friends, I guessed, turned to look at me. "That's not Latin, our brains are hardwired for it." Again Reyna correcting me. I thought she seemed more like a child of Ath-Minerva. And with that I threw the rest of my food in the fire, getting some weird looks there, and headed to my cabin before the campfire.  
O.O O.O  
We sat in a smaller version of the Coliseum in Rome. I huge bon-fire roared and danced in the middle of a mass of campers. There was a little girl tending to the fire. No one seemed to notice her but me. She caught my eye and I saw fire waved in her eyes. She had a slightly sad expression on, like she knew me and felt bad for me. I felt the times we may have had together weren't that great either. She also had a jar next to her, that she kept a very close eye on. The girl mouthed the words, "Good luck, Perseus Jackson." Then she looked away. I turned to Bobby next to me, who had been the nicest to me so far. "I know my last name now, it's Jackson. My name is Perseus Jackson!"  
"That's awesome, maybe your memory is coming back?" It was a question, they were worried I would never get it back.  
"Yeah, maybe. Who is the Roman goddess of the Hearth? In Greek it is Hestia."  
"Umm... Vesta. Why? Not many people, even here, know of her."  
"... We-" I was cut off by Lupa entering the Coliseum. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. She took the presence of an old and wise being, triggering yet another memory that never came. It was getting annoying, being reminded of things that I didn't remember. "I will tell the story of the war over again for Percy, our new camper. It started when Jason turned 15. Maybe we misjudged his age when he was dropped off at camp by Juno, maybe he was really a year older. The prophecy dealt with a 16-year-old, so that must be what happened. The campers, all fought bravely, ran up Mt. Othrys and Jason led the way. He toppled Kronos' thrown, while the gods defeated Typhon and then Kronos, SAVING OLYMPUS!" (A/N: That was the Number Nine really short version) But this sounded all wrong to me. I was sure that wasn't what happened, but I had no one to share that with that would be believe me. Maybe when I got more of my memories back I could tell someone. And I was too scared to tell Lupa.  
"Tomorrow Percy will have a duel with our best fighter. Dak would you like to take the place of Jason?" A few sniffles sounded when Jason was mentioned. I wished, where ever I came from, that someone missed me that much and sniffled at the loss of me. "Good, you both will be at 5 tomorrow to run a lap around the camp then have your fight. You may go to bed or socialize for the next ten minutes. Lights out at 10:30. Dismissed." Bobby stood up and led me to the Herm-Mercury cabin. Was given a bunk and necessities. Such as a toothbrush and toothpaste. Also a new pair of jeans ans purple t-shirt that matched most of the other campers. As i took my clothes off to get ready for bed, I noticed I had on a necklace. I had no idea how I hadn't seen that before. I studies it, wondering who made it and why I had it. There was a trident and a maze type thing and the Empire state building. That bead has name on it, like "Beckendorf", "Silena Beauregard", and "Micheal Yew", just to name a few. I fell asleep contemplating the necklace and dreading my fight tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, this is the last part of the flashback! YAY! I am going to a writing competition tomorrow, wish me luck. I think I am going to put the next chapter in camp halfbloods P.O.V. Sorry for any typos, I will try to find them all. please review and ENJOY! **

**_I Try and Remember Who I am pt. 3_  
**

I had a very vivid dream the night before the fight. I was at a place that had cabins lined up in a U sort of shape. There was a big blue house and a strawberry field a good distance away. There were kids in orange t-shirts working on what looked like a ship? I couldn't see any of the kids faces, they were blurred like when someone wants to hide their identity on T.V. **(A/N: this is the work of Hera**). There was a boy that was shooting fire from his hands! I had no idea anyone could do that. I assumed he must be a demigod. But why he wasn't at the Roman camp, I didn't have a clue. Like most things in my life at this point.

The boy that could control fire was giving orders to people. He definitely looked like the leader there. Next to him was a girl with curly blonde hair, a girl with messy braids and another boy that had short blonde hair. There was a group of girls sitting on a rock, very close to where everyone was working, except they weren't. This bothered me. I wanted them to get up and help the others with the work. I tried to ignore it, but that wasn't going so well. Then the group of four took out a spray bottle and created a little rainbow. They threw in a gold coin and the blonde girl started talking. "O Iris goddess of the rainbow, show us Nico, wherever he is." She paused, waiting. "Nico, good news and bad news.

"Annabeth!" This time it was a new voice and it sounded surprised. "What is it? Percy? No wait, hold on, who are they?"

"Oh, this is Jason, Son of Jupiter and Leo, son of Hephestus, a fire-user, then Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. They are part of the great prophecy and Jason is roman, not greek. There is another camp somewhere around San Francisco for roman demigods. That is where Percy is! But he has lost his memory, it was taken from Hera.

"Wow, ok I'll come to camp now and you can explain everything to me. Then I will try to find the camp. I'm in the underworld so I might pass out when I get to camp."

A few minutes passed while I was studying the landscape. You could see the ocean from where I was standing and it filled me with hope, I was going to get home. I also wondered if this was where I came from. They mentioned the name Percy more than once and Jason also. My thoughts were then cut off by a boy appearing out of the shadows. He looked straight at me and moaned. Then he passed out right into the blonde girls arms.

"Percy it's time to get up, you have to get ready for your fight." Bobby had woken me up and for that I was grateful.

"Thanks," I muttered. I knew I had, had a dream but I could not remember the contents. This frustrated me more than not having the memories from my past. But I shrugged it off and found my new purple shirt. I found myself attached to my tattered orange one. You couldn't even read the letters on the front. But I slipped on my clean jeans and and purple t-shirt. Next thing I knew old fashioned armor was being shoved in my face. But I pushed it away, I thought it would be too heavy. I took my cheap pen out of my pocket again. But this time I uncapped it. Then it started to grow heavier and longer, until there was a sword in my hand. Everyone looked surprised. Even Lupa did, as astounded as a wolf could look.

"Only people who haved lived close to the gods could have a celestial bronze sword, as it is directly mined from Mt. Olympus. We use imperial gold here. But you, Perseus Jackson, may use the sword you are holding." Her wolfy expression changed from astounded to disbelief, to recognition. I was told to follow her, on my own. I knew I was going to have to keep my fears contained, I was told she didn't appreciate fear. So I followed her. "You don't belong here. But I will spare you. I know who you are and what you have done, but you will still have to prove your worth to this camp. You will be the key to finding Jason, I'm sure of this. I will announce your parentage once it is obvious to everyone who your parent is. Good luck, I believe in you Percy."

Now I was really curious who my parent and even more so, my past. I wondered what I had done that was good enough for Lupa to believe in me. I also wanted to find Jason, for the sake of this camp.  
As I walked back, I tried to psyche myself up for the run and the fight. A good portion of camp was there watching us and waiting for everything to begin. I put my sword away to get ready for the lap around camp. I had a pretty good idea of where I was going. Bobby, Gwen, and Hazel came up to me and told me good luck, Gwen actually yelled good luck. Hazel staggered over to Reyna, who was leaning on a tree looking out into the distance with a sad expression on. Hazel put a tiny smile on Reyna's face with her usual drunk walk. I couldn't tell if she was actually drunk, or her parentage caused her odd swagger.

As, I turned around Dak came up to me. He was sure he was going to win and he told me he might even go easy on me. Apparently he thought I would be fun to hang out with. Oh joy were my thoughts.

We were told to start running almost as soon as Dak and I lined up. "Go" some Venus girl shouted. I took off at a run, but soon slowed to a good paced jog, wanting to save my energy for the whole run. I jumped over a thousand roots and shrubs that kept popping up in my way. I kept close to Dak and I even sometimes passed him, causing anger to radiate off of him. This wasn't even a race and everyone but me was treating it like one.

We getting closer to the end and Dak was getting further and further ahead, and people were cheering for him. What I would my final blow, to put me out of the so called race, was I fell in a puddle. But I just felt a burst of energy and sprinted the last hundred yards passing Dak along the way. He looked angry and I was sure that was going to get me killed or at least injured in the fight. People were cheering but I didn't care, I even ignored Bobby and Gwen when they came to congratulate me. I was trying to catch my breath and keep myself awake. I had the strongest and strangest urge to fall alseep, but it was time for the fight.

When I had gotten over my issues, I went to prepare for the fight. I took armor this time, because i wouldn't to run. But, I still refused a helmet, despite Gwen's persistent badgering. Hazel even looked concerned, and she normally was super laid-back about a lot. But I was confident in what I was doing. We walked into the coliseum and everyone sat down to watch our fight. Dak and I were standing face to face, waiting for the signal. I had my pen/sword out. The word "riptide" kept forming in my head, so I decided to call it that. I wondered if normal people named their swords.

TOOOOOOT A whistle was blown and Dak charged at me. I blocked his blow with ease. I didn't even know how I did that. I could tell that he was playing offense, while I was only defense. I tried to hit his shoulder with a clean swipe, not to injure to badly. But he swung his gleaming sword up and blocked my blow. This went on and on. Dakota was drenched in sweat, while I wasn't very tired. Then it started to rain, somehow making me feel even better. Finally I tried to hit him at a weird angle. He blocked that and with his other hand he socked me in the face. But it didn't hurt, and I knew that was a hard punch. Gasps came from the crowd around us, I wasn't hurt, but Dak's hand was broken! But he was pumped up on an adrenaline rush and he charged again. I suddenly was in a different place, in a flashback. There was a sandy haired boy that would be good-looking, if he didn't have a scar that raked down his face. He was showing me a complicated move for disarming. Then as fast as the flashback came it was gone and I was back in the fight. I tried the move when Dak got close and sure enough his sword was forced to fly out of his hand. I took the point of my sword and pointed it at his neck. "Game over," came from Reyna, who looked very surprised.

"Good job Percy Jackson, you have completed your test, and you passed. You better than any other camper I have seen, even Jason. All hail Percy Jackson! He won!" Lupa announced and she still hadn't given away me parentage, even to me. But then Dak came charging over to me, anger plain on his red face. There was a creek near by and suddenly it was rising, and it was going to hit Dak. Then, I realized I was controlling the wave. I tried to let it down and the tugging in my get went away. The water splashed back onto the creek. Everyone looked at me in awe, and was kind of embarrassed at everyone staring at me like that.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune." Lupa announced this astonishing everyone, even me. I became more popular at that point, lots of people tried to talk to me, all at once. But I told Bobby to take me and my stuff to my new cabin so I could get some sleep.

O.O.O.O

I slept through lunch, only waking to dinner gong. I walked groggily to the dinner table only talking to my friends. I couldn't answer any of their questions and tried to change the conversation. But things kept coming up about my different fighting technique, where I was from, and my sword made of a different metal then theirs. But any mention of Jason was carefully avoided. I fell asleep that night with my thoughts racing around my head again.

O.O.O.O

The next two weeks were full of training, and strict discipline. We ran, and fought, and I didn't get any of my full memories back. Just snip-bits of memories, like the sandy haired boy and well that was really it. And in those two weeks, I was becoming more and more sure I would be granted a quest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so sorry it took me so long to update! We got a new computer and it would not let me publish, until today.**** It's a crappy chapter too.**** Again, so sorry.**** This is from the Camp Halfblood perspective so enjoy!**

Annabeth P.O.V  
I was getting more and more anxious and worried. Percy had been missing for WEEKS now and I needed my Seaweed Brain back! But I kept it cool, only crying by myself and continuously working on the Argo II with the rest of camp. Then I realized we hadn't talked to Nico in a long time, he needed to be updated. So I headed out of my cabin, rubbing my eyes from the nap I had taken.

I saw Leo taking charge, directing everyone on what to do. I knew Jason was supposed to take the place of Percy at camp, not in my heart though I still loved him, but it seemed like Leo was taking Jason's job. While Leo almost never slept and had gotten to know everyone at camp from working on the ship, Jason took many breaks, but he was a big part of the building, and spent a lot of his time with Piper. Even though Leo felt inferior, I felt that Jason should be the inferior one. Jason was getting a majority of his memories back and he had done a lot of things. He had sent so many monsters back to tartarus, he almost beat Percy in how many monsters each had killed. Anyway, I headed over to Leo, Jason and Piper.

I was explaining to them how an I.M. worked and that we were going to talk to that son of Hades I had mentioned before. As I was talking, out of the corner of my eye I could see that a group of Aphrodite girls, Drew and her closest friends, were sitting and watching. They weren't doing any work!

"Piper, why aren't they doing anything?" I spat this out, the Argo needed to be finished soon.

"I had already tried to get them to help, along with Jason, Leo and well, half of camp. They are pissing everyone off," Piper spat that out just as bitterly as I had.

"Fine, whatever, they're choice. OK we are going to Iris Message Nico first, then Grover. I need someone to get me a spray bottle..." I trailed off waiting for some help.

"Alright, someone go get us a spray bottle for us to I.M. with." Some kid got up and ran over to the Big House, and came back in a few minutes with a bottle in hand. He handed it to Leo who had made the order.

"O Iris goddess of the rainbow, show us Nico, wherever he is." A slightly blurred picture of Nico came through the rainbow. The three demigods beside me looked slightly surprised by Nico's unkempt appearance but I was just used to it.

"Nico good news and bad news" He looked surprised to see me. But I guess that was because we hadn't talked in so long.

"Annabeth! What is it? Percy? No wait, hold on, who are they?"

"Oh, this is Jason, Son of Jupiter and Leo, son of Hephaestus, a fire-user, then Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. They are part of the great prophecy and Jason is Roman, not Greek. There is another camp somewhere around San Francisco for Roman demigods. That is where Percy is! But he has lost his memory, it was taken from Hera."

"Wow, OK I'll come to camp now and you can explain everything to me. Then I will try to find the camp. I'm in the underworld so I might pass out when I get to camp." Then the messages disconnected. Again my three friends looked surprised, this time it was probably the whole "Nico passing out" thing. I gave them an explain to you later look. After a few minutes Nico was pushed out of the shadows and into my arms as he passed out. He only managed a moan before completely going limp. I carried him over to his cabin and set him down on his bed. The bed groaned loudly under his weight, but it wasn't nearly enough to wake him of his slumber. Confusion was etched on Piper, Jason, and Leo's faces. Before they could ask anything, I started explaining.

"Hold all questions to the end please. As you know, Nico is a son of Hades. One of his abilities is to Shadow Travel, like he just did, but it wears him out, a lot. So taking him to the Big House would be a waste. I'm sure that's what you were thinking, to take him to the Big House, I mean. He was out searching for Percy, and the Underworld is a good place to look. He is only 13 despite how much older he looks. Well, actually he is a lot OLDER than he looks," I chuckled there, it reminded me of old times. And the looks on their faces were priceless. "He is actually over e-" I jumped as Nico cut me off.

P.O.V. Nico  
"I'm really about eighty years old. Hi, I'm Nico." They looked shocked and slightly scared of me. I was used to that though. But Annabeth looked happy, as happy as she could be with Percy gone. I was a mess and I'm sure she had more to worry about than I did. Then she pulled me into hug, making me feel a little better. I looked over to the other campers and the fear fell off their faces after Annabeth hugged me. I guess a hugger isn't that scary.

"O.k. explain everything." The blond started talking first.

"I'm Jason, son of Jupiter, sister to Thalia. I didn't know who I was. I met Leo and Piper and we were attacked by storm spirits and then Annabeth found us and took us back to camp. We went on a quest and rescued Hera and then I died. But Piper charm spoke me back to life. I could tell a lot more details but I think you want to hear about Percy first." He was the kid that my dad was talking about! He went to the underworld, dead, but then left alive. Huh, small world.

"Oh! Wait we should probably bring Grover here before we explain everything." Annabeth exclaimed.

"You haven't even talked to Grover yet? He must be busy with the Lord of the Wild stuff." I was surprised and kind of touched. They called me first, when Grover is Percy's best friend! But, I got over my feelings quickly as we raced to do another I.M.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Show me Grover, wherever he is," Annabeth seemed anxious to talk to him. Then Grover game through the rainbow. He was eating a tin can up in a tree with and he looked really tired. "Grover, hey it's Annabeth and Nico and other people you don't know!"

Grover jumped, almost falling out of the tree, but a particularly pretty dryad appeared and helped him back into position. "Hi, guys I've been looking really hard for Percy, but I can't find him anywhere." He looked concerned but also happy to see us. Then while Annabeth was telling Grover to come to camp, I heard mumbling from the trio next to me. "Why is the first thing everyone says about the Percy Jackson kid? They haven't even told us what he did that was so important. I mean I saw a picture of him and he looked nice, but what do we really know?" The blond kid Jason was saying. I was getting mad, I mean Percy, along with Luke and all of the campers that died, was a hero.

"I don't know Jason," this time it was the Hispanic kid, Leo, "I mean you were supposed to replace him as leader of camp. He had to be pretty wicked. Let's just meet Grover, I hope he doesn't have any scary surprises, like Coach Hedge." Annabeth heard the last part because Grover was on his way now. He was arriving on Pegasus.

"Actually he does have a surprise like Coach Hedge, Grover is also a satyr. But he is also Lord of the Wild." She turned to me, "do you remember the Labyrinth? Those were some pretty depressing times. I remember when," her smile fell,

"...Percy, blew up Mount St. Helen.

"Wait, that was Percy?" The girl, Piper, exclaimed. "My dad and I freaked out because no one knew it was going to blow."

"Yup, that was him, but I didn't really like Percy at that point. It was a little after Bianca died and I blamed him, even though she sacrificed herself to save everyone. Bianca was my sister. I guess I can explain everything when they explain everything.

O.O.O.O 3rd person  
Everyone heard yelling. As they looked up to the sky and saw a satyr riding a Pegasus. He touched down to the ground, the tension disappeared into thin air. The satyr looked at the Latino son of Hephestus and said, "Hey, I think I know you.

Leo P.O.V.  
As soon as the goat dude, Grover, said that I realized I did know him. He had helped me once while I was on the run. He gave me some food and directions to a safe place for people like me, but I didn't know what people like me meant. I thought he meant runaways, but now I know he meant demigods. But I didn't trust him enough to make my way here. He said he would take me there himself but he had very important things to do and he thought I could make it on my own. Of course I did, eventually.

"Yeah, I remember you," I answered, "You helped me once. You told me to come here, but I didn't follow your directions. I really want to get to the explaining though, I mean so much suspension."

Then Annabeth answered, "Yeah dinner will start soon. Um, we should bring me Nico, you three, Grover, Clarisse, and that's it I think." And with that we made our way to the camp fire but nothing was lit. The little girl that is normally there wasn't this time.

Grover spoke first, taking me out of my thoughts. "Well um, it started when I was looking for demigods in the school Percy went to. Eventually we made our way here and he beat the minotaur with his bear hands." Then he smiled at Annabeth. "Not that I remember very much, I was unconscious during most of the fight. Then he was taken to Annabeth who nursed him back to health. He beat Clarisse in a fight and was claimed by Poseidon. Then Zeus' master bolt was taken and the gods blamed Percy. He was sent on a quest to find it with Annabeth and I."

"Wow," Jason responded,"He beat the minotaur with his bear hands? He was that good? How much training did he have?" Awe was plastered on his, Piper's and probably my own face. I could tell Jason was not as good as Percy.

"None," Annabeth responded. "But he also did so much more than that." She went on explaining, everyone putting in their two cents. We were the perfect audience, gasping, laughing and Piper even cried at the right places. As devastated as Annabeth looked, she held herself together. She was one strong girl. Even Clarisse looked sad, even though she had stated more than once that she hated Percy. I thought he was an amazing demigod. I don't remember Jason saying stuff as cool as going into the labyrinth or fighting a god and winning. I felt bad for Nico who had to go through so much, but seemed like a cool person. Definitely not as scary as he was when we first met him.

O.O.O.O  
It was perfect timing, as soon as we were done with explaining and planning for the Argo II the dinner bell rang. Now I know why Percy was sorry IS so important and we know what we are doing after we are done with the Argo II. I just hope we can find Percy.

**Jason is my least favorite character so I kinda bashed him a little. Sorry Jason lovers! Very sorry for all the crappieness and the very late update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I updated pretty fast this time, I think. Again really sorry for taking so long. This is a very important chapter. Sooo... ENJOY!**

**The Quest**

Reyna P.O.V.  
I watched Percy tone his skills and got he better than amazing level he was already at.

We all still wondered about Dak not breaking his nose. Lupa seemed like she knew but she kept the information to herself.

I missed Jason more than I have ever missed anything. I have missed my home a lot too.

Once kids make it to camp, it is impossible to pretend you have a normal life, even for a second. I haven't seen my family since I got here when I was 11 years old.

But Percy somehow filled the void, just a little bit. Percy was kind, little bit too soft but tough at the same time, and he was modest.

He never took full responsibility for accomplishments that he made.

Most people at camp loved him and he was taking over. But the bad thing was, I was may a developing a crush on him and I hoped NO ONE noticed.

Anyway, Percy was fighting Bobby and Bobby wasn't having an easy time.

Percy's strange sword swung in graceful arcs and blocked Bobby's every swipe(?).

But soon Percy was starting to get lazy and bored. His carefree attitude did not help him in most fight situations.

As an example Bobby found an opportunity to hit Percy and it worked. His sword made contact with Percy's exposed arm. He refused to wear armor he was convinced that he would be fine.

When I saw how hard Bobby hit Percy, Bobby shook from the force that hit Percy's arm, I called over "Hey are you okay?"

Bobby looked completely shocked and Percy faced away from me so I had no idea what was going on.

I jogged over there, beckoning Hazel, Gwen, and Dak to come over too. We were a team and I had a feeling that everyone would want to know what is going on. When we got over to them I saw Percy was unharmed. I really wanted to know why he wasn't hurt, again, and why he didn't seem very surprised by it.

Percy POV

Bobby had hit my arm pretty hard but it didn't hurt at all. Questions came at me that I could not answer. I had no idea why I didn't get hurt, I only knew I was protected somehow.

"I don't know guys, maybe Lupa knows." That was the best I could do.

But Reyna wasn't satisfied. "Of course Lupa knows, she has a reason not to tell us. Maybe you remembered or something. Gods, you may have lost your memory, but you are such a seaweed brain!"

After that I felt a pang. Something about "seaweed brain" made me freeze and forget everything for a second. "What?" I asked for clarification, boy did I sound intelligent. Seaweed brain seemed so familiar it was uncanny.

Again, Reyna was unamused "You know, your father is Neptune and your not so smart," there she smiled, "so your brain is full of seaweed. Hence SEAWEED BRAIN."

That was not the right time for her to be using the word "hence".

But I was saved from further humiliation when it suddenly became very bright. The sun seemed to shine brighter than it had in the few weeks I could remember.

Then in a white chariot came a man in yellow robes which sent everyone further into the "be totally rigid and boring" mode. Suddenly all the Apollo kids came to the front and said two words synchronously "Hello Father."

"Oh so _that's _Apollo." Everything made sense now, the lights, the kids, and the yellow robes.

"What was your first clue?" Reyna sarcastically shot back.

She always did things like that me, it was kind of annoying. But I just rolled my eyes and continued watching Apollo. I was hoping this was my chance on a quest and I was surprisingly right.

"There is a quest for Percy Jackson, Reyna Hotch, and Bobby Flay **(teehee)**." I was very happy that I got to go with my new friends, it was better than someone that i _didn't _know and like.

Then he went rigid and he stated spouting out words. I guessed this was the prophecy that Reyna said came with every quest.

"_Three demigods shall go,_

_On a quest sent by the mother herself,_

_To save one trapped on a wheel,_

_But to end up in a trick._

_Along the way they shall find,_

_the one they are missing,_

_to only miss again,_

_ at the place were he came from." _

I was surprised on how vague the prophecy was, but no one else was, so maybe it as normal for them to be like that.

Apollo stayed for a few more minutes discussing with Lupa, whatever godly things they were discussing and I tried to figure out what gods were like.

He would be called hansom. I could see some Venus girls swooning over him while they did each others hair.

Power radiated off of him and he held himself like he knew it too, like he knew it and wasn't at all afraid to use his power.

After he and Lupa were done talking, he looked over and caught me watching him, while no one else was. He looked stern, like he was about to yell at me.

But then, something really strange happened. He switched from the appearance of a man in his thirties wearing a dress, to a teenager dressed like any mortal.

He saw my face and laughed, so I must have been pretty surprised. Then he looked around, said "Greek, that will help you in the future," and then he changed back again.

Apollo was back in his man in a dress form. I was too stunned to say anything before he got on his chariot and left. Leaving me utterly confused. But I decided not to tell anyone of my experiences just yet.

I walked over to my friends and they looked like they were about to cheer me on.

"What," I asked.

Gwen seemed like she was going to pop and she started talking really fast, "You get to go on your first quest! And you got to meet my father! What did you think of him? Any first thoughts?"

"He was pretty cool, as a god, you know. Um, the first thing I thought of was this weird haiku. I'm gonna say it. 'Green grass breaks through snow  
Artemis pleads for my help, I am so awesome.'" I got some puzzled looks after that.

"Um ok... well my dad is the god of poetry, but I'm not sure he would say a poem that awful. No offense."

"None taken," I muttered back and headed over to my cabin for some rest.

O.O.O.O

I learned that if you get a quest, it takes a while for to actually go on it. First those going on the quest have three days of intense training in isolation, to get you ready for it. Reyna, Bobby, and I were to wake up at dawn and train with Lupa herself, for the next three days.

We ran, miles possibly, we were never told the exact amount.

We were set against other wolves to train, some more, for the monsters that would surely be in our way during the quest. We spent hours training, getting ready for anything that could possibly be a problem.

We even had an hour or so of dealing with mortals, if they could see through a veil called the mist that blocked our world from theirs. during that time we learned how to change the Mist, which somehow I already knew how to do.

In the time we spent working on archery, we all learned that I was hopeless at it. That caused Lupa to become stressed and angry, so stopped training early that day, to my relief.

As we trained I could feel my necklace hitting my chest, giving me comfort and taking my mind off of the grueling work I was enduring. But after three days we finally got to the next step in our quest preparation.

The second thing we had to do is figure what exactly we were doing on our quest and try to figure out what the prophecy meant. The Minerva cabin was the only place in the whole camp that had a quiet place to actually think so we went there. We sat at a large wooden table that was way to big for only three people. We squeezed into one end of the table so that we could converse comfortably.

Reyna's face was scrunched up in concentration as she looked at a written copy of the key to our future. Bobby and I just looked really confused.

"I figured out something!," Reyna exclaimed, "It says _'On a quest sent by the mother herself'_ so it must be a quest sent by Juno! But that doesn't make sense because she hates demigods."

"Oh, good job Reyna," Bobby replied calmly. But he was obviously unsettled that we were going on a quest sent from Juno.

"What? Even though she hates demigods, why is it so bad that this is a quest from Juno?"

"Well, Percy, it's bad because when ever a quest was sent by her or her Greek aspect, you could say, they were never good. Most quests now are based on myths that happened in ancient Rome."

"Oh well, I guess that is bad. Are they ever based on Greek myths?"

"No, almost never. I can't remember any. How about you, Bobby?

"Umm well Jason's was. The one before he came back and disappeared. I forget which one, it wasn't a very important quest. It only took a day or so. Plus I only know a few obscure Greek myths. Why do you think Greek Percy?"

"Well before Apollo left, he looked at me and changed into a teenager. He said 'Greek, that will help you in the future.' Then he changed back and left. I don't know how no one noticed."

"Wow, gods can change into any form that they choose, but teenager is pretty much unheard of. Also, gods almost never help us, in that way. They help us indirectly if we pray to them, but never flat out giving us answers. Well at least now we know to look for Greek myths that have to do with Juno."

We all shook off the confusion and continued working. After a little time of complete silence Reyna called out, making Bobby and I jump. I saw our hair was a mess and my friends looked exhausted. But I continued to listen to Reyna.

"I got it! We have to save Ixion from the wheel he was tied to!"

When Bobby and I looked totally confused she continued, looking exasperated. "Ixion claimed he and Juno fell and love and caused both Juno and Jupiter to be angry. As a punishment Jupiter tied him to a wheel, then made the winds blow. We have to save him. I guess Juno feels bad now or something."

I contemplated this, and it made sense. "Ok I guess that is our quest. I have to take this chance to correct you, Reyna. Shouldn't you be using Greek names for a Greek myth?," she scowled at me to which I just smiled. "Um how do we know where he is?"

"Well it says '_Along the way they shall find, the one they are missing, to only miss again, at the place where he came from' _so maybe we will find him where Jason is. And maybe the he is referring to Percy so we find out where he came from." Bobby suggested.

"Well it's all we have, but how am I going to remember where I came from?"

"Hazel's dad is Bacchus who has a little to do with minds, maybe she can help." Bobby threw out.

"Why couldn't you have done this when I first got here and lost my memory?" I spat out the words aggressively.

"It is more important now, than it was," she responded just as angry as I was. But before there was a fight, Bobby broke in, but he looked grim. "But what about the trick the prophecy mentions?"

**Thanks for reading! please review! I hope this spacing is good. I normally have it all scrunched up.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**If this makes any sense, we have caught up to where we started. We will progress from here because it will be what happened after the first chapter. If that makes sense. **

Bobby POV  
The looks on my friends faces went from optimistic back to utterly confused.

I felt a little bad about ruining the good mood. Yup, a child of Mercury feeling bad for something they did. But to make it up, just a little I said, "Well we can't figure out everything in a prophecy. So lets get Hazel, Gwen, and Dak in here to help Percy with his memory issues."

Percy shot me a "really you just said that?" look. I just rolled my eyes and ran out of the cabin.

As I brought back my friends I told them what we were doing. They looked kind of annoyed but they agreed. When we walked into the tent I could see Percy already concentrating, trying to remember his currently non-existent past.

Percy POV

I was concentrating, trying as hard as I could but nothing was coming. This was disappointing for not only me but the people I was with.

Hazel and Dak stood over pressuring me to remember SOMETHING.

I had been at this Roman demigod camp for two weeks now and all I could remember was my name was Percy Jackson.

There were also those weird visions that sometimes I saw in a flash, like the sandy haired, scarred faced boy that always had a an expression of loathing and malice and i didn't know who it was directed at but I hoped not me. The same vision of him over and over showing me a disarming move that I was sure saved my life plenty of times, even at this camp.

"Come on Percy don't you remember anything from before you got here? Are you even trying? We need to find Jason!" Dak yelled at me.

The truth is I WAS trying but nothing was coming. That was bad for me because the kids here believed that anything could happen from sheer willpower. But apparently that was a lie. I could not remember anything but my first day here. Gwen was standing in a corner, with Reyna, basically not taking part.

Hazel had here dark eyes closed and her faces was twisted into a look of concentration.

We sat there in silence, with the occasional remark from Dak, for what felt like hours. But it was probably a few minutes. Then something clicked. Hazel and I gasped at the same time, surprised by the sudden connection. It had worked and I was remembering! But it was the dream I had, with the kids working on a boat. It was like a picture and I could see it clearly. I could the girl with swirling blonde and the other kids.

But I payed the most attention to the girl, something about her drew me in. But I was pulled out of my thoughts when my name was mentioned, then Jason's. It was then I knew we had to go there for our quest and to find Jason. Last thing I heard was "Camp" and one more memory came running back to me. I went to Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, New York and that is where we would find Jason.

Hazel saw the same thing as me. Then we blurted, at the same time, "We need to go to New York." Then surprise spread across their faces, we were told to never go there.

**I know this chapter is unnecessarily short but I wanted a chapter up and a cliff hanger... Sorry! **


	7. Authors Note

SORRY for a lot of things...

1. for not having updated in like FOREVER. I wanted to get done with school...

2. this is not a chapter this is an authors note.

3. not telling anyone about my little hiatus

So, I wanted to tell everyone who hasn't heard that the First chapter of SoN has been released on Mr. Riordan's site. I really enjoyed it but my "prediction" (I guess that is what this is) was very wrong. But I enjoyed the real one more. So I have a question, should I continue with MY story? change it to fit how the real one is going? or just stop writing altogether?

SORRY EVERYONE!


End file.
